the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Defect (episode)
Remastered= Defect is the fourth episode of The Sudric Legends and the final episode of the Magic Railroad Arc. Plot TBA Characters *Ryan *Gordon *Ninja Buddy *Defect *King Lowercase *Magic Railroad Zealots Other characters from the original are likely to appear Locations The Magic Railroad *Execution Grounds *Magic Railroad Exit Sodor *Abandoned shed Other locations are likely to appear Trivia TBA Episode TBA |-|Original= Defect is the fourth episode of The Sudric Legends and the final episode of the Magic Railroad Arc. Plot After promising to put a stop to King Lowercase, Defect engages in a sword fight with the latter. The king strikes him hard, causing him to fall back. Lowercase claims Defect is just as he suspected: all talk and can't even last in a fight. Defect tells him that he's getting on his nerves and he strikes back. The two continue to clash swords until Lowercase delivers another blow that sends Defect flying. The latter crashes to the ground and skids through a field, only stopping when crashing into a fence. After picking himself back up once more, Defect grabs his sword and charges at the corrupt ruler. He misses and glides right past him. Lowercase mocks his opponent and says its a shame that Defect failed at something so simple. Defect tells him that he must be overjoyed, and points out that he has cut the king's head open. The two continue dueling and Defect mocks the king while impersonating his voice. Even after having his eye split open, Defect continues to fight confidently, claiming that he doesn't need his sight to defeat his rival, only his instinct and will, claiming that it's worked for him before. He then smahes then latter into a shed before deliveing a final blow to his head. Defect breathes a sigh of relief, but the sigh is short lived as King Lowercase regains his senses and stabs the latter from behind. Defect begins to struggle breathing and loses conciousnes as the King looks on in triumph. Meanwhile, Gordon and Ryan, covered in Defect's blood, take a break from running and stop next to a wall. Ryan tells Gordon that they should look at some notes Defect wrote for them while Ninja Buddy bounces around a pen. Gordon reads the notes and they say that the two should keep going forward and avoid using any points and paths that lead to dead ends until they make it too the magic buffers where they should wait for Defect. Ryan interrupts and tells Gordon to look through the window next to them. The two look and find a deserted area full of gravel and scrap metal where all the Zealots are gathered with a fully recovered King Lowercase and a Defect in terrible condition. The king asks if Defect has any last words and the latter claims that all Lowercases' evil deeds will come back to bite him in the ass someday. An execution diesel comes forward and begins to light a fire. Defect burns to death then and there, but he dies with a confident smile on his face as he remembers all the good and bad times with Gordon and Ryan, and is confident that the two will escape. As the fire fizzles out, the zealots burn his name tag as well. Ryan is in shock with few tears as Gordon tells him that they need to go. Ryan says that they aren't leaving without a fight and claims that Defect showed him to the weapon room. The two head to the busy weapon yard full of cranes and machinery. An alarm goes of as a zealot begins to alert everyone of their presence, but he is killed by Gordon and Ryan. The two race through the yard, smashing through flatbeds and nearly derailing. Gordon even becomes airborn and hits a box of explosives, causing the entire place to go up in flames. The two quickly get out of there and finally make it to the buffers, but they are flung back. The doors close and King Lowercase emerges, claiming that the fun is only beginning. The two point out how cruel he is, and Gordon hands Ryan a gun that was given to him by Defect. Ryan fires said gun and it launches Ninja Buddy! The latter takes down King Lowercase in a fiery explosion, sending him flying into the remains of the weapon yard. Ryan asks how Ninja Buddy could fit in the gun, but before he answers two trucks of gold appear. Gordon takes one, causing Ryan to question him. Gordon recaps the events they've been through and Ryan decides to take the other truck. The three travel through the buffers and end up on Sodor only twenty four hours after they left. The group ends up at an abandoned shed and decide to fix it up and call it home. Characters *Ryan *Gordon *Ninja Buddy *Defect *King Lowercase *Magic Railroad Zealots *Henry (voice only) *James (voice only) *Oliver *No Name (flashback cameo) *John (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Philip (cameo) *Skiff (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *Madge (cameo) *OliverTheGWR11 (cameo) *Harold (mentioned) *Arthur (cut) *Connor (doesn't speak, cut) Locations The Magic Railroad *Execution Grounds *Magic Railroad Exit Sodor *Abandoned shed *Hawin Croka Canal Benidorm TBA Trivia *Ninja Buddy is credited as being voiced by Morgan Freeman. *In post credit scene, Gordon and Ryan discuss Oliver from the beginning of their adventure, and it is revealed that he actually made it to Benidorm. *OliverTheGWR11 himself makes a cameo at the end of the episode. *This is the first episode to have an end credit sequence as well as a post credit scene. *In the original story after Defect is stabbed from behind, King Lowercase's face is shown, revealing that his face is just a giant eyeball. He would later reveal this to Gordon and Ryan before they escaped, but after being blown away by Ninja Buddy, Ryan would steal his sword and poke him in the eye with it. This was omitted in the YouTube release. Goofs *The location of Defect's execution changes. *Samson doesn't have a crew, one of his trucks also derails. *The Guardian, No Name, Henry and James are not listed in the end credits. *DuncanWoodenRailway is credited as voicing Phill, this is incorrect as Oliver voiced Phill and John had voiced the news reporter on the radio in episode one. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Magic Railroad Arc Episodes